A True Worshipper of the Flesh
by Ms-Figg
Summary: This one's for the Big Girls like me. :) Deborah is a lonely witch in a lonely world until one night a tall, dark stranger enters her life, changing it forever. WARNING: Adult/graphic content.


**A True Worshipper of the Flesh**

Deborah Worthington sat at the bar of the Hog's Head Inn, sipping a "Blue Fairy" idly watching the little golden flecks that hovered above the glass spin around her straw. A Muggle-born, the witch would come out occasionally and have a drink. She was always alone.

Deborah was thirty-two years old, five-foot-seven, and a brunette with lovely hazel eyes. She worked at the Ministry, in the Department of Historical Records, also called "the Dungeons" because it was located in the bowels of the building and hardly anyone went there. Which was fine with Deborah most of the time. She didn't get on well with people. Not that she didn't try.

You see, Deborah Worthington weighed over three-hundred pounds. Although she had a nice personality and was a caring individual, she was for the most part ignored or laughed at behind her back because of her weight. She came from a large family in more ways than one. Her mother, father and grandparents on both sides were all very large and obesity ran in the family. Her health was good though and she ate properly and walked. She was just…big and would probably always be that way.

Needless to say, her love life was next to non-existent. Oh, once or twice a month some randy, drunken wizard hit on her and feeling lonely and desperate, she'd go home with him, have a quick shag from the back and be sent on her way. More than once she'd been told she was disgusting by some rutting wizard pumping behind her, but she kept on, hungry for the contact anyway. It was a sad way to live.

If she did recognize a wizard she'd been with, he'd pretend not to know who she was.

It was getting late now, and the patrons were pairing up and stumbling off. Deborah sighed. Another lonely night. Life was really becoming a burden.

She was just about to order another Blue Fairy when she became aware of a presence behind her.

"May I buy you your next drink?" a silky voice purred.

It was a beautiful, very sexy voice.

Deborah turned to see a tall wizard standing behind her. He wasn't very handsome, having a very large aquiline nose and pale skin. His hair was rather long, black and lank, and his mouth rather cruel. Yet he had amazing black eyes that studied her consideringly.

"I…I guess so," she said to the wizard, who gave her a small smirk and sat down on the stool next to her.

His eyes swept over her ample body. Deborah was large, with huge breasts and a huge ass, but she still had curves.

"My name is Severus Snape. Professor Severus Snape. I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said, offering the witch his hand.

Deborah took it. His hand was warm, his fingers long and tapered as they curled around hers.

"I'm Deborah. I work for the Ministry. Thank you for the drink," she said to the wizard, who nodded.

"It is my pleasure to buy a drink for such a lovely, curvaceous woman," he said softly, motioning to the bartender, who walked over.

"A Blue Fairy for the lady and a water for myself," the Potions Master ordered, "With lemon, please. And fresh squeezed…not that bottled ichor you try to pass off on patrons with no sense of taste."

Deborah stared at him. She didn't smell any liquor on the wizard at all…yet he called her lovely and curvaceous. Was he some kind of nut?

The bartender returned with their drinks, Deborah aware of the wizard's dark eyes resting on her as she sipped her drink.

"And what is a beautiful woman like you doing here alone? Does your husband know you are out?" Severus asked her.

Deborah laughed.

"I don't have a husband. And as for my being beautiful…I really think you need glasses, Professor," the witch replied self-depreciatingly.

The Potions Master arched an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you know you are beautiful, Deborah?" he asked her.

Deborah looked around the bar and pointed at a witch with blonde-hair, blue eyes and slender as a fashion model. She was in a short red dress, with long tanned legs and surrounded by several fawning wizards.

"That's beautiful," she said.

Severus looked at the woman she was pointing at then back at the witch.

"Maybe some people would consider her beautiful, but…she is so…slender. There is no fullness about her, nothing to hold on to and lose myself in. I prefer my woman round and full, with ample curves and cleavage. Not every man's tastes are the same. I think you beautiful, Deborah," he said to her, "In this aspect, I am much like a Renaissance Man. Before this age, rounded, full-breasted, full-figured women were the object of worship, women with large thighs and hips, a belly and plenty of soft, sweet flesh to caress and wrap a man's arms around. I believe I was born too late. If the world were full of lovely large women, I believe I would be in Paradise."

"We were both born too late," Deborah said, warming to the pale wizard.

He sounded very sincere, and normally this late at night no one bothered to try to seduce her...not that anyone ever did try that anyway. But most wizards' approach was more like, "Hey want to go to my place for a shag?" So there was no reason for Severus to go through all this trouble…unless he was new at picking women up.

"I don't agree. I think this timeline suits us both," the wizard said in a low voice.

"Do you think it's some kind of fetish?" Deborah asked him, interested now in finding out if he were feeding her one smooth sack of shit.

Severus shook his head.

"Even when I was a youngster I gravitated to big women. When I would read through magazines and newspapers and see before and after photos of women who had successfully dieted, it was the before pictures that fascinated me. Even in school, the rounded beauties who sat in the corners of classrooms hiding themselves made my heart pound. When other wizards were sneaking glances into Playwitch, I would sneak off grounds, fly by broom to Muggle London and bribe a Muggle to purchase a copy of Big Beautiful Vixens for me which I coveted," the wizard said, his eyes filled with a faraway look, "I have to admit however, I felt strange and guilty about finding such women lovely and sexually arousing so I told no one, and hid my inclination. I've had my share of slender women…but it was never what I thought it should be. Then one night I met a lovely woman named Karen. She was short, about five foot three and weighed about three-hundred and twenty-five pounds, with brown eyes and long brown hair. She took my breath away. I managed to convince her to come home with me…"

Suddenly the Potions Master stopped talking and looked at Deborah.

"I shouldn't be discussing such intimate matters with you. I am sure it is…offensive," Severus said, looking apologetic.

"No…no, it's really not. I've never met a man who liked fat women," Deborah said.

"I don't see them as 'fat women,'" the wizard said, frowning slightly, "I see them as undiscovered treasures, great treasures whose wealth will never be experienced by those too blind to see their beauty. Your beauty, Deborah."

Deborah felt as if she could melt into a very large puddle of butter as he looked at her hotly. Suddenly Severus grasped his left forearm and grimaced.

"I'm afraid I must go, Deborah," the Potions Master said in a strained voice.

"So soon?" Deborah asked him, her disappointment evident.

She was kind of hoping he'd ask her to go home with him. She was already there. Just the way he talked about his appreciation of large women turned her on. And it wasn't general randiness this time, but interest in a single wizard. One who was approachable. This was the first time she'd ever felt this way toward a man. Normally any randy wizard would do.

"Yes, I am sorry. Perhaps we can meet here again for drinks next weekend around ten?" Severus said, fighting the pain of the Dark Lord's summons.

"All right," Deborah said, "I'll be here."

Severus took her hand and kissed it, then hurried out of the Inn, his robes billowing. Several other wizards left quickly as well.

Deborah looked after him, her kissed hand pulled to her chest, then realized for the first time in her life, she had a date. A date with a tall, pale but dark wizard with the most sensual voice she'd ever heard.

And he was sincerely attracted to her the way she was.

* * *  
Severus and Deborah had two dates before the wizard finally invited her to his private rooms at Hogwarts. The witch looked around his study. Books lined the walls from floor to ceiling.

"You have quite a collection, Severus," Deborah said, slightly inebriated. She had needed a touch more liquid courage to go home with the Potions Master. He realized this and made sure she had just enough to feel comfortable.

"I want you…sensate," he purred as he took her arm and led her from the Hogs' Head Inn.

They Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts rather than directly to his rooms. He didn't want anyone to know he could Apparate directly into the castle because he was a spy for the Order and needed immediate access in case he had been tortured. Only Albus and Poppy knew of his ability and neither would ever tell.

They walked into the castle and Severus led Deborah down the dungeon corridor, one long arm wrapped around her ample waist. She was so…deliciously thick. It was all the wizard could do to keep from growling in anticipation. Now he had his personal fertility goddess in his rooms. The wizard wasted no time guiding her into his bedroom. Deborah gasped as she looked around. Every wall was covered in beautifully framed paintings of large women in various forms of undress, standing by pillars, reclining on couches, being tended by angels and more. The artwork didn't move. They were Muggle paintings and very old by the look of them. Thick thighs, full buttocks and rounded bellies abounded.

This wizard was certainly the real deal.

Severus watched as she examined the paintings.

"They're beautiful," Deborah said in a low voice, turning to the wizard. She was dressed in a blue dress with straps that shimmered in the low torch light.

"Not as beautiful as you, Deborah," the Potions Master said, walking up to the witch and wrapping his arms around her, drawing her into a deep, passionate kiss, heating up immediately as he came in contact with her rounded body, feeling every curve of the witch against his lean frame. It was like a cushion of soft flesh.

He pulled back from her mouth, Deborah staring up at him.

"Already I'm losing myself in you," he breathed, lowering first one strap of her dress, then the other, "I must see your body, witch…every full inch of it."

Deborah felt hypnotized as Severus drew down her dress exposing her sizeable bosom. The wizard let out a groan as her immense, smooth, brown tipped breasts fell into view. He tried to cup them, the sides spilling out of his palms.

"What size?" he asked her hoarsely.

"52DD," Deborah said.

"Oh my gods," the wizard groaned, his cock hardening painfully as he began to kiss, lick, caress, squeeze and bury his face in them, Deborah moaning as his mouth ran over her. No one had ever taken time like this with her.

Severus suckled her like a nursing baby, dropping to his knees and losing himself in all that luscious flesh, Deborah mewling like a kitten as his hands moved over her waist, hips, thighs and belly.

Severus suddenly stood and stared at her, biting his lower lip before pulling out his wand.

"I don't have the patience, Deborah…I have to…" he croaked, Divestoing her clothing and then his own. He stepped back to better drink her in. Deborah's eyes widened as they fell to his loins.

Professor Snape had a thick, uncircumcised cock that had to be at least 10 inches long. No wonder he loved big women…with a tool like that, he needed plenty of meat to satisfy him. A slender woman would be pummeled to death.

"You're huge," she breathed, looking at the lean, pale wizard.

He had a number of scars on his body…battle scars it seemed. But he was tight and cut, his musculature in clear relief. Severus Snape was a strong man.

Severus' jaw was tight and ticking slightly as he drank Deborah in.

"Beautiful," he breathed, moving into her and sliding his hands down her back over the soft, rippling folds of flesh, panting as he touched her, pressing his cock into that rounded belly with a groan. He kissed her again, grinding against Deborah hungrily as a fire burst between her legs.

"Circe, Severus," she hissed as his strong body rubbed against hers, her own hands exploring him, finding more scars on his back, raised welts brushing against her fingertips.

She would ask him about them some other time, right now…all she wanted was his passion.

"Come, Deborah…let me worship you," the wizard breathed, taking the witch's hand and guiding her to his bed.

And worship Deborah he did, leaving no part of her untouched, the witch crying out beneath his hands, lips and tongue, the wizard exploring parts of her that no man had ever touched, exclaiming over her and whispering sweet, hot obscenities as he laved her body. He gave Deborah her first orgasm by mouth, drew his enormous cock between her breasts like a madman, and generally climbed all over her body as if she were a mountain he needed to conquer. Deborah was shaking and needful by the time he finished his foreplay, both of their bodies slick with perspiration, the scent of desire heavy in the air.

For the first time, Deborah faced her lover, lying on her back, one thick thigh draped over his long sinewed arm as Severus positioned himself.

"Oh, yes…yessssss Deborah," the wizard groaned as he slid all his length between her folds, immersing himself in her warmth, her body a sweet cushion beneath him.

Severus then rose to his knees, grasping the witch's legs with his hands, curling his fingers around her ample flesh with a groan and began thrusting, his eyes full of pleasure as he took the woman he'd dreamed about for the past three weeks.

Then the Potions Master proceeded to take the witch to a place she had never ever been, Deborah hanging on to his plunging hips for dear life as she felt him possess her fully. No wizard had ever felt so good or gone so deep. Yes, Severus Snape could handle a big woman.

They changed positions several times, Severus pulling Deborah on top of him, his pale hands gripping her large breasts spasmodically as she rode him, bouncing his body and crying out as he hit bottom time and time again, her ample ass unable to impede his penetration…he was big enough to reach.

Deborah had multiple orgasms, the most powerful she had ever experienced in her life and the Potions Master seemed to be tireless, fucking her incessantly until the witch was almost totally exhausted. Finally, he came, exploding with a terrible cry of anguish as if he didn't want the act to ever end, pulsing deep inside Deborah, his arms wrapped around her as his hips jerked, then falling to her body, his face resting against her hair, her thick arms comforting and satisfying as they encircled his lean back.

He lay there sated, feeling his heart slowing.

Deborah had been magnificent.

"You're going to come back," he breathed at her, covering her mouth with a passionate kiss before continuing, "Again and again. You don't need any other wizard, understand me, Deborah? I will always be here for you. You aren't alone anymore."

Tears filled the witch's eyes.

"You mean that, Severus? I'm not going to send an owl to you and not have it answered am I? I mean, you're not obligated to continue to see me if this was all you wanted," the witch said softly, "I'll understand. I'm used to it actually."

The Potions Master lifted his head and scowled down at the witch as if she were mad. He looked a little frightening.

"I never say anything I don't mean, Deborah. And don't ever try to hide from me…because I will find you. We are an item. By giving yourself to me you've sealed your fate. I will not let a treasure like you go…I've searched too long for a witch like you. You belong to me now," he said soberly, "And I don't let anything that belongs to me, go."

Deborah swallowed as she looked up at the still scowling wizard. He was waiting for her to respond, to show him she understood the implication of his words.

"All right, Severus," she said softly.

"Yes, everything will be all right now that I have you," the wizard responded, kissing her passionately again, floating on the curvaceous spheres of her body.

Now Severus Snape had what he wanted, a woman with lots of flesh to look at, touch and savor, a delicious balm to soothe the darkness in his life. Deborah Worthington would do much to aid his ability to face the torments he suffered at the hand of Voldemort. She would provide warmth and respite from an otherwise cold and hungry world.

And Deborah finally had what she had longed for all her life, a tender, caring and strong man to call her own. A man with many secrets to discover.

But the witch wasn't concerned with that right now.

Life was good again.

THE END

* * *

A/N: This is a story that needed to be written. We big girls need some Snape love too. :) I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. :)


End file.
